Peter Finally Becomes Smart
by Miss Rapper
Summary: Peter decides to become smart so he can prove Lois wrong.


Summary:This story is about when Peter decides to become smart because he hears Lois call him a peanut dumb head and can't challenge himself.

* * *

Part 1:Peter hears it all

Lois woke up at 8:00a.m. and said,''Peter get up.''

''Why?'' asked Peter.

''We have to take the Stewie to the zoo so he can learn about animals.'' said Lois.

Peter sat up and said,''I could tell him about animals like a monkey, it has eight legs.''

''Peter a monkey is not a spider.'' said Lois.

''So what's the difference?'' asked Peter.

Lois didn't say anything so she decided to get up and get dressed.

When she returned Peter looked at her and said,''Wow Lois you look hot why the sudden change?''

''I just wanted to change my clothes.'' said Lois.

Lois was wearing a tan long sleeves shirt, green tight pants, black boots, and yellow lipstick.

Peter also got dressed and went down for breakfast and just as he was going towards the kitchen he heard Lois say,''Kids I hate to say this but your father isn't that smart.''

''Why do you say that Mom?'' asked Meg.

''Because just this morning he thought a monkey had eight legs.'' said Luis.

''Mom everyone knows that Dad isn't smart.'' said Chris.

After hearing that Peter walked in the room and said,''So you think I'm not smart?, well I'll show you.''

''Peter we didn't mean it like that.'' said Lois.

''How did you mean it?'' said Peter.

''We... um...we.'' said Lois.

''You know what, forget all this crap and forget all this bull, I'm going to go and get smart and show you all!''yelled Peter.

That was when Peter walked out of the room, grabbed his car keys and drove around the city trying to find someone or something to make him smart so he could show his family.

Peter drove around for hours when he saw this bill board that said:Do you want to be smart?

''Yes.'' answered Peter.

Then it said:Did your family say you were not smart?

''Yes.'' said Peter.

Finally it said:Well come down to Ryan's Smart School where even really not smart people can become really smart.

''Well alright.'' said Peter while smiling as he sped up where the bill board told him to go.

It took Peter 2 hours to get to Ryan's Smart School and when he arrived he walked in the school and a man walked up to him and asked,''Hi, how can I help you?''

''I'm Peter Griffin and my stupid family said I wasn't smart and I want to prove them wrong.'' said Peter.

''Well I'm gonna change that, as you can see on my name tag I'm Ryan Baker and I can help you get so smart that you can beat anyone at anything.'' said Ryan.

''Really, anything?'' asked Peter.

''Yeah, would I lie to you?'' asked Ryan.

''I really don't know, but I guess not.'' said Peter.

''Ok now I need you to follow me.'' said Ryan.

''Ok.'' said Peter.

They walked into a green room and the only two things that was in the room were a glass window and a machine in the middle of the floor.

''What's this?'' asked Peter.

''This is our smart machine.'' said Ryan.

''What does it do?'' asked Peter.

''It won't hurt you or anything, all you have a to do is get under the machine and we will do the rest.'' said Ryan.

''Ok, but if it hurts me or anything I will sue.'' said Peter.

''Ha ha, I'm sure that won't happen.'' said Ryan.

Peter got under the machine and Ryan asked,''Are you ready?''

''Um I guess.'' said Peter.

Ryan pulled the switch and the lights blinked on and off.

It took 2 hours for Peter to get out of the machine and when he got out Ryan asked,''Do you feel smart sir?''

''I don't know, I pretty much feel the same.'' said Peter.

''Well why don't we test it out?'' said Ryan.

''Ok.'' said Peter.

''What is 133x184?'' asked Ryan.

''24,472'' said Peter.

''That's correct.'' said Ryan.

''Sweet, give me another question.'' said Peter.

''Ok um, who is the prettiest woman on the earth?'' asked Ryan.

''Ciara.'' said Peter.

''That's good, most people would say that Amber Rose is the prettiest woman but we all know that's not true.'' said Ryan.

''I know right, who would think she is the prettiest woman on earth.'' said Peter.

''Well let me tell you something, I was married to her.'' said Ryan.

''What? Are you two still married?'' asked Peter.

''No, she was crazy.'' said Ryan.

''Crazy how?'' asked Peter.

''Well every time when I went to a meeting she would call me every minute asking me where were I and I said I was in a meeting and she would say I was cheating on her but when I would come home I would show her the papers we worked on and she said it was fake and she then would rip it apart.'' said Ryan.

''Wow, she does sound crazy.'' said Peter.

''I know, when I got a divorce she came to my house and stared at me threw the window and I called the police and got an restraining order against her but when she kept coming back and I had her locked up.'' said Ryan.

''Is she still in jail?'' asked Peter.

''Yes and if she gets out I will move to Canada and change my name to Bill Cast.'' said Ryan.

''Wow, Bill is a good name.'' said Peter.

''I know, I wanted my mom to name me Bill but no she thought Ryan was a great name.'' said Ryan.

''Oh I'm sorry.'' said Peter.

'' It's ok, I'm sorry she named me that.'' said Ryan.

''So can I go?'' asked Peter.

''Sure and if your family still call you dumb call me and I will help you with your problem.'' said Ryan.

''Gee thanks.'' said Peter.

* * *

Part 2:Too Much

When Peter came home Lois asked,'' Peter, where the world have you been?''

''Out getting smart.'' said Peter.

''What?'' said Lois.

''Yeah that's right, you thought I was dumb but I'm not anymore, go on and ask me any question.'' said Peter.

''Ok um, who is the most person to do drugs?'' asked Lois.

''Lindsay Lohan.'' said Peter.

''That's right, usually you say Miley Cyrus but you got it right.'' said Lois.

''See, I told you I got smart.'' said Peter.

''Wow, I guess you did but I liked your old self.'' said Lois.

''No you didn't you called me dumb and stuff so I wanted to prove you wrong and I did you idiot.'' said Peter.

''Peter I'm not an idiot, I'm smart too.'' said Lois.

''Yeah, sure you are.'' said Peter.

''What ever, just get ready for dinner.'' said Lois.

''Ok dummy.'' said Peter.

When everyone was at the table Peter said,'' Everyone I have an announcement, I have became smart and you foolish mother doesn't think I have.''

''I know you are smart but maybe you're not that smart, Bryan is smarter than you.'' said Lois.

''Oh Lois, I think your stupidity is fascinating.'' said Peter.

''Ok let's see. Bryan what year was Soul Plane made?'' asked Lois.

''Um, 2009.'' said Bryan.

''Peter what's your answer?'' asked Lois.

''2004.'' said Peter.

''I'm sorry Bryan but Peter got that right.'' said Lois.

''What I thought it was 2009.'' said Bryan.

''No Bryan, that was Avatar.'' said Peter.

''So, I don't care if Peter is smarter than me, I didn't know the right answer because I don't watch that much TV.'' said Bryan.

''What are you talking about? You watch TV all the time, sometimes when everyone's asleep you come downstairs and watch TV until 4:00a.m.'' said Chris.

''So that's why you sleep all day.'' said Lois.

''So, I never even watched Soul Plane.'' said Bryan.

Everyone gasped at him and then he said,'' What's wrong?''

''How come you haven't seen that movie?'' Meg asked.

''Because I hate Kevin Hart, he sucks and he is not even funny.'' said Bryan.

''What are you talking about, Kevin Hart is the funniest man ever.'' said Chris.

''No he's not, he has other people write those funny things for him and I know that because it was on Facebook.'' said Bryan.

''I thought you didn't like Facebook because you said there are too many things that are not true on there.'' said Peter.

''I know but that was before I found out that I could write things of mine own and people could say they like it or not.'' said Bryan.

''You know what Bryan, Kevin hart does not suck, you suck.'' said Stewie.

''If I wanna say that then let me.'' said Bryan.

* * *

Part 3:Really?

When everyone went to bed Peter went downstairs and pulled out a book on _Astronomy._

After sitting downstairs Lois got up and went to get a glass of water and she asked Peter, ''What are you doing up at ?''

''I was reading a book and I finished it in 1 hour.'' said Peter.

''Really? What book was that?'' asked Lois.

''_Astronomy.'' _said Peter.

''What? That book is too big, it would take someone at least 10 days to read it.'' said Lois.

''Well not for me because smart people read fast.'' said Peter

''I don't think you read it, I think you skipped pages just to impress me.'' Lois said.

''No I didn't, if I wanted to impress you I would have told you I met Robin Thicke.'' said Peter.

'If you did I wouldn't believe you because Robin Thicke wouldn't want to hang out with someone like you.'' said Lois.

''You are a jealous wife.'' said Peter.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Lois.

''I'm talking about that you want to be smart like me but you can't because you are a very mean and stupid woman.'' said Peter.

''No I'm not, you think you are better than the rest of us but you're not because you didn't get smart by yourself, you got smart by someone helping you and that doesn't prove a thing.'' said Lois.

Peter went upstairs and came back with Lois' clothes and a suitcase.

''What are you doing with my stuff?'' asked Lois.

''I want you to leave and never come back.'' said Peter.

''Why?'' asked Lois.

''Because you think I've gone mad but I didn't.'' said Peter.

''You can't kick me out, what about the kids and Brian?'' asked Lois.

''You can take the kids but Brian is staying.'' said Peter.

''But Peter.'' said Lois.

''Don't but me. Kid! Brian! Come down here now!'' yelled Peter.

Everyone came downstairs and Brian asked, ''What's going on?''

''Kids you and your mother are leaving but Brian is staying.'' said Peter.

''What?'' asked Stewie.

''But dad you can't kick us out.'' said Meg.

''Shut up Meg.'' said Peter.

''Peter you can't do this.'' said Lois.

''Oh yes I can now get out or I'll call the police and tell them that all of you broke in my house except Brian.

''You know what I don't care, come on kids.'' said Lois.

''But mom where are we gonna go?'' asked Chris.

''To grandma and granddad.'' said Lois.

They got in a cab and left.

* * *

Part 4: The End

Lois was eating breakfast and she told her mom, ''I can't believe Peter did that.''

''Oh Lois it will be okay you were too good for him any way.'' said her mom.

''I know but I love him and I know he still loves me, it's just that place where he got smart.'' said Lois.

''Why don't you go there and see if you can get his stupid back?'' asked her mom.

''That's a great idea.'' said Lois.

Lois was about to go out the door but her kids stopped her and Meg asked, ''Where are you going?''

''I need to get you father's stupid back.'' said Lois as she walked out the house.

She knew where to go because she dated Ryan and when she got there she asked, '' Ryan can I have my husband's stupid back?''

''Why Lois?'' asked Ryan.

''Because he thinks he is better than me and my family, I need his stupid.'' said Lois.

''Sure here you go Lois.'' said Ryan.

''Thanks.'' said Lois.

She went back to the house and when Peter opened the door he asked, ''What are you doing here?''

''I wanted to give you this sandwich.'' said Lois.

He didn't know she had put his stupid in it and when he finished eating it all he asked, '' What happened to my smart?''

''I took it away, I love you the way you were and the kids miss the old you.'' said Lois.

''Oh Lois, I missed you.'' said Peter.

After that Peter decided to be himself and not to let anyone tell that he is dumb but if they do he decided to either beat them up or kill them and he chose to kill them and blame it on Meg.


End file.
